Un ange à Ste Mangouste
by rinachuu62
Summary: [En pause] Londres, 1999. Et si Severus n'était pas décédé durant la deuxième guerre des sorciers ? L'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard aurait très bien pu survivre à ses blessures, puis émerger du coma un an plus tard, tandis que Hermione travaillait en tant que guérisseuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Petit one-shot Rogue/Hermione transformé en fiction courte. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Titre :** Un ange à Ste Mangouste

 **Prologue :** Londres, 1999. Et si Severus n'était pas décédé durant la deuxième guerre des sorciers ? L'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard aurait très bien pu survivre à ses blessures, puis émerger du coma un an plus tard, tandis que Hermione travaillait en tant que guérisseuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Il ne pensait sincèrement pas survivre à cette guerre.. Ou plutôt, à ces guerres, car il lui semblait bien en avoir vécu deux après le décès de sa chère Lily : Celle qui avait violemment déchiré le monde des sorciers tout en tourmentant celui des moldus.. Puis une autre, plus personnelle, qu'il avait menée contre lui-même pendant des années.

Il pensait avoir enfin terminé sa mission.. Que ce fut celle qui l'avait lié lui, Severus Rogue, à Albus Dumbledore, ou encore celle que Merlin lui-même lui avait attribuée à sa naissance. Mais visiblement, les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, car lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement les paupières, le sorcier constata qu'il se trouvait non pas devant les portes de l'au-delà, mais dans un lit d'hôpital. Pourtant, plus personne n'avait besoin de lui ici.. Il en était persuadé. Tout le monde l'avait toujours méprisé. Alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, ses doigts agiles d'ancien maître des potions bougèrent légèrement, comme dotés de leur propre volonté. Severus réalisa alors qu'une main était venue envelopper la sienne durant son sommeil, lui transmettant à la fois chaleur et affection.. Deux sensations qui lui étaient devenues pratiquement inconnues avec le temps.

Était-ce donc cela ? Était-il réellement de retour parmi les vivants ? Ou le paysage qui prenait forme autour de lui n'était-il qu'une illusion ? Une jeune femme au visage familier s'était penchée vers lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait, arborant une expression attentive et bienveillante. Son regard était si doux qu'il fut tenté de l'assimiler à un ange pendant l'espace d'un instant. Mais non, même dans l'autre monde, les anges ne s'approcheraient jamais de lui.. Ce serait les flammes de l'enfer qui l'emporteraient.

Le sorcier cligna des yeux, d'abord une, puis deux fois, et réalisa que la jeune femme en question portait un uniforme vert frappé des armoiries de Ste Mangouste. Elle avait le teint pâle, l'air fatigué, mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, et ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient relevés en un chignon épais. À en juger par sa tenue et la façon dont elle parlait aux autres guérisseurs, elle travaillait ici.. Mais quelque chose clochait.. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette dernière, elle avait quitté Poudlard avant d'obtenir ses ASPIC, afin d'aider Potter à se débarrasser de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si elle était décédée, elle aussi, durant la guerre ? Non.. Elle aurait été envoyée au paradis, contrairement à lui.. Leurs chemins ne se seraient sûrement jamais recroisés.

\- _Severus ?_ l'entendit-il alors l'appeler doucement. À cet instant, ce prénom, qui représentait son identité, lui sembla à la fois proche et extrêmement lointain. _Professeur Rogue ?_ reprit la voix avant de se raviser presque aussitôt, comme si elle venait de se souvenir que son interlocuteur avait quitté Poudlard depuis longtemps.

Bientôt, le concerné émit un faible gémissement et se mit à remuer sous ses draps, ce qui sembla émerveiller les quelques guérisseurs qui s'étaient réunis autour de son lit. Le paysage qui l'entourait lui paraissait encore irréel, mais Severus commençait à refaire sien cet environnement, chose qui arracha un nouveau sourire à la jeune femme qui s'en réjouissait en silence. On aurait dit qu'elle était soulagée, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne se sentait plus seul.

\- _Est-ce que.. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de moi ?_ risqua cette dernière d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle appréhendait la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. _Vous.. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant un peu plus d'un an,_ ajouta-t-elle doucement en essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Son interlocuteur la considéra alors longuement, sans un mot, puis son regard glissa sur sa propre main, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

\- _Comment aurais-je pu oublier.. une Miss Je-Sais-Tout.. telle que vous ?_

Il se surprit lui-même en ponctuant sa phrase d'un léger rictus, tandis que Hermione Jean Granger riait joyeusement devant lui, visiblement amusée par sa remarque. Pour la première fois, il semblait apprécier sa compagnie.. Et il était heureux d'être en vie.

\- _Bon retour parmi nous, Severus_.

Ces quelques mots le remplirent d'un sentiment étrange. De chaque côté du lit, un guérisseur lui souriait d'un air admiratif, comme s'il avait été un héros de guerre. Severus ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait bien dans ses draps.. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis très, très longtemps. Peut-être, osa-t-il espérer, que son heure n'était pas encore venue, après tout ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Severus s'était décidé à franchir cet étrange brouillard qui l'avait pendant si longtemps séparé du royaume des vivants. Ses attentes à l'égard de ce dernier n'avaient jamais été bien élevées (en particulier à l'époque où il passait ses journées à enseigner aux cornichons de Poudlard), mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son séjour à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste se révèle aussi pénible. Pour commencer, il était dans l'obligation de rester cloué au lit, et ce, du matin au soir, chose qui restreignait considérablement l'éventail de ses activités. De plus, son esprit subissait encore le contrecoup d'une année passée dans le coma, ce qui lui donnait l'horrible impression d'être affublé du même QI que ce cher Londubat. Néanmoins, et heureusement pour lui, l'ancien maître des potions restait capable de sarcasmes et de remarques acerbes dont lui seul avait le secret. D'ailleurs, il ne manquait jamais une occasion d'en faire profiter le personnel. À vrai dire, ces moments-là étaient les seuls à lui apporter un semblant de divertissement.. Enfin, si l'on ne comptait pas ceux durant lesquels les guérisseurs lui changeaient ses bandages (Severus en profitait toujours pour se montrer étonnamment sensible à la douleur, ce qui faisait à chaque fois sourire Hermione qui assistait un collègue visiblement désemparé). Sa seule consolation était de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec un inconnu, ou pire encore, un ancien collègue. En effet, il avait appris que Gilderoy Lockhart lui-même séjournait également à Ste Mangouste, trois étages au-dessus.

\- _Quand vais-je pouvoir déguerpir de ce trou à rat ?_ cracha-t-il sans ménagement un soir, tandis que Hermione, toujours vêtue de son uniforme vert, était occupée à lui prendre sa tension. À l'extérieur de l'hôpital, le soleil glissait lentement dans le ciel rose mêlé d'orange, comme s'il s'apprêtait à laisser la place à la beauté du crépuscule.

\- _Lorsque vous serez capable de vous tenir sur vos deux jambes sans tomber,_ lui répondit-elle gentiment, mais fermement. Severus poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- _C'est déjà le cas._

\- _Oui, mais seulement pour aller aux toilettes, qui sont situés à seulement quelques mètres de votre lit,_ répliqua Hermione en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. _Ça ne compte pas._

La jeune femme retira alors sa baguette du bras de son ancien professeur devenu patient. Au même moment, une plume à côté d'elle, d'une couleur beaucoup moins criarde que celle utilisée par Rita Skeeter auparavant, se mit à léviter dans les airs afin de noter les résultats sur un parchemin déjà rempli d'annotations diverses.

\- _Tss_ , reprit Severus avec une certaine véhémence. _De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas que je ne sois pas encore sorti d'ici.. Quand l'on voit qui Ste Mangouste embauche.._

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

\- _Votre collègue, Mr Boot, est particulièrement maladroit_ , expliqua-t-il en faisant référence à un ancien élève de Serdaigle qui avait effectué sa scolarité à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle _. Vraiment, c'est à se demander si vous avez passé vos ASPIC.._

Là-dessus, il considéra longuement Hermione, comme s'il espérait la voir se mettre en colère, mais lorsque celle-ci leva la tête vers lui, elle affichait un air imperturbable.

\- _Pour devenir guérisseur, il faut obtenir au moins un Effort exceptionnel en potions, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du Mal aux épreuves d'ASPIC_ , récita-t-elle calmement. _Tous ceux qui travaillent ici ont passé leurs examens et les ont réussi haut la main, sinon, ils ne seraient pas là.. Et vous non plus._

La jeune femme détourna brièvement le regard pour vérifier le contenu de sa prise de notes, laissant à Rogue le temps de digérer ce sous-entendu on ne peut plus clair. Quelque part, clouer le bec de l'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard avait quelque chose d'appréciable, voire de réjouissant. Lui qui avait pendant si longtemps abusé de sa position de supériorité dépendait désormais des élèves qu'il harcelait jadis.

\- _Pourtant,_ reprit finalement Severus, toujours en l'observant, _vous avez quitté Poudlard un an avant votre diplôme, lorsque vous êtes partie camper avec Potter.._

\- _Je ne suis pas.. Oh, et puis, laissez tomber_ , se ravisa la concernée. _J'y suis retournée l'année d'après, si vous voulez tout savoir. Terry aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres.._

\- _Et n'y a-t-il pas une formation à suivre après l'obtention des ASPIC ?_

Son interlocutrice sembla mal à l'aise pendant l'espace d'un instant, ce qui lui suggéra qu'il avait visé juste cette fois-ci. Tout comme pour le métier d'Auror, une fois ses études terminées, il fallait suivre une formation spéciale si l'on souhaitait devenir guérisseur, ou encore médicomage. En se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter et ses amis en avaient-ils été dispensés ?

\- _Normalement, oui, il le faut, mais.. C'est-à-dire que.. Il y avait tellement de blessés après la deuxième guerre que Ste Mangouste a revu ses exigences à la baisse. Ensorcellements, maléfices, morsures de loup-garou, d'acromentule, et j'en passe.. En sortant de Poudlard, j'ai directement commencé à travailler ici, tout en étant formée._

\- _Je vois,_ répondit Severus après une légère pause. _Eh bien.. Je retire ce que j'ai dit._

Hermione lui adressa un sourire attristé en guise de réponse. Dans le couloir, les autres guérisseurs étaient occupés à guider un jeune homme qui, vraisemblablement, venait d'être mordu par un Murlap. De la fumée semblait s'échapper de son pantalon.

\- _Bon.. Eh bien, faites en sorte de ne pas veiller tard, car Terry viendra vous administrer une potion de régénération sanguine à la première heure demain_ , lui annonça-t-elle alors en se levant. À cet instant, le sorcier laissa échapper un sorte de grognement agacé en guise de complainte. _Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas lui le problème.. Mais son patient !_

\- _Tss.. Qu'avez-vous donc à le défendre de la sorte ? Vous vous êtes entichée de lui ?_

\- _Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !_ s'offusqua aussitôt la brune, tandis que les lèvres de son aîné semblaient désormais lutter contre un rictus moqueur.

\- _Vraiment ? Pourtant, vous avez les joues aussi rouges qu'un uniforme de Durmstrang.._

\- _C'est parce que votre curiosité est totalement déplacée !_

\- _À moins que vous ne l'ayez oublié, Miss Granger, j'ai été à moitié mort pendant plus d'un an_ , rétorqua Severus, comme si cette phrase seule suffisait à excuser son comportement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation, mais au même moment, un de ses supérieurs fit irruption dans l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui la coupa dans son élan.

\- _Granger ? Nous avons besoin de vos compétences au troisième étage,_ lui annonça-t-il rapidement.

\- _Je.. Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !_ bredouilla rapidement la concernée en guise de réponse. L'homme en question avait déjà disparu en s'engouffrant dans le couloir, contrairement à Severus, qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en démordre.

\- _De toute façon, vous avez toujours eu mauvais goût en matière d'homme.. Il suffit de regarder avec qui vous trainiez à l'époque : Potter et Weasley.._

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un léger rire sordide, mais contre toute attente, Hermione lui adressa un sourire amusé. Était-elle en train de prendre goût à sa compagnie ?

\- _Bonne nuit, Severus !_

Sur ces quelques mots, la plume qui s'était trouvée à ses côtés un peu plus tôt vint caresser le visage du sorcier d'un air espiègle, avant de suivre sa propriétaire dans le couloir. Pendant un instant, l'ancien maître des potions sembla incapable de parler.

\- _La porte !_ s'exclama-t-il néanmoins, quelques secondes plus tard.

Terry Boot, qui avait la malchance de passer par là, sursauta alors brusquement, puis s'exécuta. Severus Rogue ne lui adressa même pas le plus bref des regards. Hermione Granger avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que cela ne le laissait guère indifférent..


	3. Chapitre 3

La semaine s'écoula relativement lentement entre les murs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, les jours passant et se ressemblant sans pour autant être identiques. Un beau matin, un incident étranger à celui de la morsure de Murlap vint pimenter le quotidien de Severus (chose dont il se serait bien passé malgré son désir d'échapper à cette routine monotone qui était désormais la sienne). En effet, alors que ce dernier était en train de se changer à l'abri des regards indiscrets, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la chevelure ébouriffée et la mine sympathique d'une certaine guérisseuse.

\- _Bonjour, Severus, est-ce que vous avez pris..?_

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, la scène sembla se figer dans le temps, puis tout se passa alors très vite : Dans un geste incroyablement vif (qui témoignait d'ailleurs de l'efficacité des soins attribués par Ste Mangouste), le concerné attrapa sa baguette et fit apparaître une couche de vêtements sur son corps pâle et dénudé. Hermione resta plantée là, son bloc-notes contre sa poitrine.. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourtant, elle en avait déjà aperçu plusieurs, des patients nus, mais Severus ne lui laissa point le temps de réfléchir et la chassa aussitôt de sa voix tonitruante.

\- _DEHORS !_ s'écria-t-il sèchement, comme si la jeune femme s'était introduite chez lui sans y avoir été invitée. Hermione fit un pas en arrière, les joues colorées par la gêne.

\- _Mais je.. Je suis venue.._

\- _On toque avant d'entrer, Granger !_ lui rappela-t-il sur un ton moralisateur qui lui donnait l'air de s'adresser à une enfant de cinq ans, et non à une sorcière qualifiée.

\- _Désolée, mais je ne savais pas que.._

\- _Qu'est-ce que l'on vous apprend ici, bon sang ?_

\- _Oh, ça suffit un peu ! Vous n'aviez qu'à étendre les rideaux autour de votre lit !_

Hermione mit alors les poings sur ses hanches, l'air contrarié. Si Ron ou Ginny avaient été là, ils n'auraient sans doute pas pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec leur mère, Molly Weasley. Severus lança à son ancienne élève un regard interdit, étonné qu'elle lui tienne tête. À côté d'elle, son bloc-notes volait furieusement dans les airs.

\- _De quoi je me mêle ?_ reprit-il en la fixant d'un regard intense.

\- _Ils sont là pour ça, vous savez_ , répondit-elle aussitôt, les bras désormais croisés.

Finalement, le duo cessa de se disputer aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Toutefois, leur querelle ayant réveillé l'étage entier, Hermione se fit réprimander dans la matinée.

\- _Je vais finir par me faire renvoyer à cause de vous_ , dit-elle amèrement à Severus un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc dans le parc de l'hôpital, à savourer le soleil d'août. L'un des guérisseurs-en-chef (un denommé Augustus Pye) semblait penser qu'un peu d'air frais rendait les patients plus dociles.

\- _Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor_ , répondit l'ancien maître des potions, le regard plongé dans le ciel d'un bleu lagon. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et le considéra, la bouche entrouverte. Avait-il dit cela machinalement (ce qui aurait été très inquiétant) ou avait-il tenté de faire de l'humour (ce qui aurait été surprenant) ?

\- _Mais.. Severus ? Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, je vous rappelle.._

Le concerné esquissa un sourire amusé. Il appréciait de plus en plus se jouer d'elle.

\- _Quel dommage_ , fit-il remarquer avec une certaine ironie. _En tout cas, à l'époque, vous n'auriez pas réussi à entrer dans mes appartements avec tant d'aisance.._

\- _Hmm.. Je me souviens pourtant avoir visité votre réserve en deuxième année.._

Severus grimaça malgré lui, tandis que Hermione riait de bon cœur tout en ignorant les regards étonnés de certains visiteurs. Visiblement, l'ancien professeur semblait toujours considérer cette effraction comme une atteinte personnelle, voire quelque chose d'embarrassant. Mais en même temps, cette époque leur semblait maintenant appartenir à un passé lointain, et la disparition de Voldemort n'était pas étrangère à cette impression. Il y a encore quelques années de cela, Hermione passait ses journées à Poudlard avec Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis, et le monde des sorciers vivait dans la peur du retour de Voldemort (ou par la suite, dans la peur de sa présence parmi eux). Désormais, le monde magique était en paix, et Harry et Ron étaient en passe de devenir Aurors pour le ministère de la Magie. De son côté, Hermione travaillait en tant que guérisseuse à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, et apprenait chaque jour à aider et redécouvrir la personne de Severus Rogue. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour pensé l'avoir comme patient.. Mais que se passerait-il pour ce dernier lorsqu'il sortirait enfin de l'hôpital ? Retournerait-il enseigner à Poudlard comme autrefois ? En réfléchissant à cela, la jeune femme se sentit envahie par un sentiment d'inquiétude inexplicable.

Au final, Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger semblèrent s'être mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais évoquer l'incident ayant eu lieu ce matin-là (bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'oublia complètement). Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, cependant, le sorcier remarqua davantage d'agitation au premier étage. Certains visiteurs s'arrêtaient même devant la porte de sa chambre avant d'être gentiment invités à aller voir ailleurs. Lorsque cela arrivait, Terry Boot, rougissant, se mettait systématiquement à parler du beau temps, des actualités, ou encore de sa famille. Hermione, elle, paraissait mal à l'aise.. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide d'aborder le sujet elle-même en milieu de semaine.

\- _Euh.. Dites-moi, Severus, vous avez lu la Gazette du Sorcier récemment ?_

\- _Tss, je préfère ne rien lire que de lire un tel torchon_..

\- _Oh, vous savez, le niveau a clairement remonté depuis_ , fit remarquer la brune en se levant de sa chaise pour aller arroser la plante posée près de la fenêtre. Severus était persuadé que c'était elle qui l'avait placée là, mais en réalité, cette dernière avait été envoyée par une tout autre personne. _En tout cas_ , reprit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, _si vous aviez lu le dernier numéro.. Vous vous seriez rendu compte qu'il y avait un article sur.. Eh bien, sur vous, et sur votre retour parmi nous._

\- _Sur moi ?_ demanda le concerné en se redressant dans son lit.

\- _En effet_ , acquiesça-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. _En fait, j'ai entendu dire que Ste Mangouste avait reçu énormément de courriers vous étant adressés.. Seulement, le guérisseur-en-chef avait estimé que vous n'étiez pas encore en mesure de les lire.._

\- _Alors jetez-les au feu_ , l'interrompit froidement Severus. _Si ce sont des lettres de menaces ou autres.. Je n'en ai aucune utilité._ Hermione parut choquée et attristée.

\- _Mais non, pas du tout !_ s'indigna-t-elle vivement. _En vérité.. Ils sont tous heureux de vous savoir en vie. Peu après la fin de la guerre, Harry a parlé de vous aux journalistes, et du rôle que vous avez réellement joué durant toutes ces années.._

\- _Par Merlin_ , soupira Severus en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers.

Hermione esquissa un sourire rempli de tendresse en songeant à son meilleur ami : Ce dernier avait agi avec beaucoup de noblesse ce jour-là. Le regard de la jeune femme s'égara ensuite sur la petite étiquette qui était accrochée à la plante. Dessus, on pouvait lire un mot écrit de la main de Minerva McGonagall, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard.

\- _D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il ne tardera pas à venir vous voir,_ reprit-elle en ouvrant légèrement la fenêtre. _Seulement, les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées.._

\- _Et tant mieux_ , assura Severus d'un air profondément détaché. _Je préfère rester avec vous.. Euh, je veux dire que je dois déjà vous supporter, ce qui est déjà bien assez. Sans compter sur cet idiot de Boot. Il n'arrête pas de bavasser ces temps-ci.._

Il détourna alors le regard, tandis que son interlocutrice le considérait avec un certain amusement. Dehors, le chant des oiseaux se mêlait aux rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le parc. Décidément, pensa Hermione, Severus Rogue était un sacré personnage.

\- _En tout cas, vous devrez bel et bien passer par là avant de sortir d'ici. Le personnel commence à avoir du mal à empêcher les gens d'entrer dans votre chambre.._

\- _Qu'ils essayent un peu, et je les stupéfixerais._

\- _Au moins, ce ne sera plus de mon ressort.. Ils iront directement au quatrième étage._

À la fin de la semaine, Severus se rendit compte une nouvelle fois que Hermione Granger, l'ancienne Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, n'avait jamais tort. En effet, à sa plus grande horreur, Harry Potter, accompagné de Ginny Weasley, sa petite amie, était venu lui rendre visite un soir, comme la brune lui avait prédit, quelques jours plus tôt.

\- _Il était.._

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Il était.._

\- _Il était quoi, au juste ?_

Le sorcier déglutit avec difficulté. Hermione et lui étaient installés au salon de thé du cinquième étage, et il s'apprêtait à lui raconter sa dernière rencontre avec Harry Potter.

\- _Heureux_ , répondit Severus d'un air confus. _Potter était heureux de_ _ **me**_ _voir,_ _ **moi**_ _,_ répéta-t-il avec insistance, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à accepter cette réalité.

\- _Et ?_ ajouta Hermione en tripotant nerveusement sa tasse en porcelaine.

Cela lui paraissait tout à fait normal, mais elle restait inquiète, car Severus, lui, avait l'air perturbé. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension depuis qu'il était sorti du coma.. Un monde dans lequel il était apprécié.

\- _C'était étrange_ , expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. _Vous auriez dû le voir.. On aurait dit.. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à nommer un de ses futurs enfants après moi.._

Là-dessus, Hermione le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater de rire. « _Il n'y a rien de risible_ » marmonna Severus en dédaignant le contenu de sa tasse. Mais Hermione, elle, continuait à rire joyeusement, comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de Chatouillis. Et dire que demain, il quitterait définitivement l'hôpital..


	4. Chapitre 4

Même si son ressenti différait de la réalité, Severus était resté près d'un an et demi à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. Toutefois, lorsque Hermione l'aida à faire ses bagages, le matin de son départ, celle-ci fut forcée de constater que les effets personnels du sorcier se limitaient à un petit nombre d'objets. Parmi eux, elle remarqua notamment plusieurs robes de sorcier noires comme la nuit, ainsi que divers livres et manuels aux pages défraîchies qu'elle glissa dans un sac agrandi par magie. Quelque part, la jeune femme n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir partir seul, bien qu'une partie d'elle-même lui suggérait qu'il avait vécu ainsi toute sa vie.

\- _Eh bien, voilà,_ dit-il tout simplement après avoir quitté l'hôpital pour sorciers qui avait aussitôt repris son apparence de boutique moldue abandonnée. Hermione, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la sortie, l'observait désormais en silence sous le soleil matinal. Un léger voile d'appréhension semblait recouvrir son regard couleur noisette.

\- _Comment comptez-vous rejoindre Poudlard ?_ lui demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. Peut-être trouvait-il la question trop indiscrète ? En tout cas, Severus ne sembla pas juger nécessaire d'y répondre. _Je pense que vous auriez dû accepter le Portoloin que vous avez proposé Ste Mangouste_ , reprit alors la brune. _Vous êtes encore en rémission, alors il n'est pas conseillé de transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.. À moins que vous ne preniez le Magicobus ?_ Cette fois encore, Severus ne lui répondit pas. Il avait l'air de fixer un point perdu dans le vide. _Mais je vous le déconseille également. Il faut dire que c'est un moyen de locomotion si peu confortable.._

\- _Miss Granger_ , l'interrompit-il finalement d'une voix qui se voulait profondément détachée. La concernée se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire timide, mais bienveillant.

\- _Hermione_ , le corrigea-t-elle gentiment, et il croisa son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bâtiment. _Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Après tout, nous nous connaissons plutôt bien maintenant, non ?_ L'ancien maître des potions la considéra d'un regard impassible, ce qui ne tarda pas à la faire rougir. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche afin de s'excuser pour son impolitesse, mais son interlocuteur la devança.

\- _Hermione_ , répéta-t-il soudain. La concernée, se rappelant qu'elle avait devant elle l'un des plus talentueux legilimens du monde des sorciers, préféra détourner le regard, ses joues s'empourprant de plus belle. Severus, étonné par l'effet qu'il (mais était-ce vraiment **lui** ?) avait eu sur elle, se surprit lui-même à la trouver presque charmante.

\- _Vous comptez rester ici toute la matinée ?_ leur lança alors une vieille femme sur un ton désinvolte. _Parce que ça n'ouvrira pas. Elle est toujours fermée, cette boutique !_

Là-dessus, cette dernière leur jeta un regard hautain (chose qui la fit ressembler à une version féminine de Vernon Dursley), puis continua sa route, son chariot de course grinçant et se balançant derrière ses petites jambes replètes. Après un autre moment de silence qui se perdit dans le tumulte de la foule, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge, prêt à s'expliquer. Seulement, cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui fut plus rapide que lui.

\- _Vous ne comptez pas revenir à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?_ devina-t-elle d'une voix qui suggérait davantage la déception que la désapprobation.

\- _Non_ , répondit honnêtement Severus en plongeant dans l'avenue commerçante. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire maintenant qu'il avait quitté Ste Mangouste ? Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'intéresser à lui, il n'était plus son patient.

\- _Je suppose que vous préférez sans doute attendre la rentrée ?_ tenta la jeune femme en lui emboîtant le pas. Severus lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule tout de noir vêtue. Était-elle vraiment aussi crédule qu'elle le laissait paraître à cet instant ?

\- _Ce n'est pas dans mes projets._

\- _Mais.. Je croyais que.. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit.._

\- _Pensez-vous réellement que j'ai toujours ma place à Poudlard maintenant que Dumbledore est mort et enterré là-bas ?_ lui demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton (Hermione dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre). _De toute manière, je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas_.

\- _Donc.. Vous n'avez nul part où aller ?_

Le concerné émit un bref ricanement qui ressemblait à un reniflement. En presque quarante ans d'existence, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à un endroit en particulier. Même à Poudlard, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être toléré plutôt qu'accueilli.

\- _Je possède toujours la maison de mes parents_ , précisa-t-il sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il discutait de cela avec Hermione Granger. Cette dernière, qui l'avait rattrapé, marchait désormais à ses côtés dans la rue. _Mais.. Je pense plutôt m'installer ailleurs, peut-être prendre une chambre dans un hôtel moldu.. Quelque chose me dit que mon ancien chez-moi_ (un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il prononça ce mot) _risque d'être visité par.. Disons, d'anciens camarades.._

\- _Tous les mangemorts de l'époque se sont soit fait tuer durant la guerre ou ont été appréhendés par les Aurors du ministère de la Magie_ , s'empressa-t-elle de renseigner.

\- _Ah oui ? C'est plutôt rare de vous voir affirmer quelque chose qui s'avère faux.._

\- _C'est Ron qui me l'a dit ! Et c'est la stricte vérité._

\- _Oh, alors je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à craindre si cette précieuse information nous vient de monsieur Ronald Weasley en personne_ , rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- _Écoutez, je.._

Mais Severus Rogue ne semblait plus vouloir écouter qui que ce soit. Au contraire, le sorcier commençait plutôt à s'impatienter, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour confronter son interlocutrice, ce fut avec l'ambition de l'éloigner de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?_ lui lança-t-il en plantant son regard sombre et pénétrant dans le sien, tel un serpent s'abattant sur sa proie. _Vous n'avez donc pas d'autres patients à soigner ?_ La guérisseuse détourna les yeux tout en bafouillant un début de réponse, mais à cet instant, l'ancien maître des potions fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait point anticipé : Il lui prit le menton à l'aide de ses doigts longs et habiles, et la força à affronter son regard. Celle-ci se sentit alors parcourue d'un frisson dont l'origine lui était inconnue. Était-ce la peur ? Elle l'avait ressentie de nombreuses fois dans sa vie, en particulier durant la guerre, mais cette sensation ne collait à aucun de ses souvenirs.

\- _C'est Hermione_ , rectifia-t-elle à nouveau, cette fois-ci d'une voix calme et modulée. Le prédateur sembla observer sa prise pendant quelques secondes. Visiblement, Hermione Granger cherchait à lui démontrer qu'il ne pouvait plus l'intimider comme la jeune élève qu'elle était autrefois. Mais quelle était donc cette étrange lueur qu'il avait brièvement aperçue au fond de ses yeux ? Peu enclin à l'idée de gaspiller son temps en s'attardant sur la question, Severus estima qu'il était temps de la relâcher, et il s'exécuta, laissant une trace froide et invisible là où ses doigts s'étaient trouvés.

\- _Hmm_ , se contenta-t-il de murmurer en se replaçant à une distance plus appropriée.

\- _Je vous rappelle que vous êtes toujours en rémission, Severus_ , reprit Hermione, comme si de rien n'était (comme toujours, les moldus étaient tellement pressés qu'ils n'avaient prêté aucune attention à l'étrange duo). _Au moins, à Poudlard, Mme Pomfresh aurait pu garder un œil sur vous.. Et je vous assure que le professeur McGonagall serait ravie de vous retrouver.. Elle vous avait fait parvenir une plante.._

\- _Poudlard, c'est fini pour moi_ , trancha-t-il après avoir choisi d'ignorer l'intention de son ancienne collègue. _En tout cas.. Pour maintenant. Je vous ferais parvenir un hibou si jamais mon état de santé se dégrade_ , ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui suggérait toutefois qu'il était plus probable que Terry Boot devienne ministre de la Magie.

\- _Je m'inquiète pour vous, Severus_ , lui avoua Hermione en le faisant s'arrêter à nouveau.

\- _Va-t-il falloir que je vous stupéfixe pour que vous me laissiez partir ?_

\- _Rien ne vous dit que je ne serais pas plus rapide que vous._

\- _Touché_ , marmonna Severus pour lui-même, tandis que ses lèvres s'autorisaient un léger sourire.

\- _Venez habiter chez moi_.

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda-t-il après avoir laissé défiler quelques secondes. La curiosité l'avait poussé à se retourner, mais il était persuadé que le bruit de la foule devait avoir altéré ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hermione Granger s'avança alors vers lui, réduisant à nouveau l'espace qui les séparait. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour la toucher.

\- _Je veux que vous veniez habiter chez moi.. Disons, temporairement_.

\- _Très drôle_ , répondit-t-il aussitôt par réflexe, tandis que son visage reprenait une expression sévère. _Laissez-moi deviner.. Les jumeaux Weasley sont dans le coin et vous ont demandé de participer à une espèce de caméra cachée pour leur boutique ?_

\- _Les jumeaux Weasley..?_ répéta Hermione, l'air confus. _Non, je.. Il n'y a plus que George qui est.. encore en vie. Fred est.. Il est décédé durant la bataille de Poudlard._

À cet instant, une étrange sensation de solitude envahit les deux sorciers qui se retrouvèrent comme liés par une force invisible. Les moldus autour d'eux ignoraient tout, ou presque, de cette guerre qui avait arraché tant de vies et déchiré nombre de familles. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Severus regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Ce dernier n'avait jamais apprécié les jumeaux Weasley (de par leur nonchalance constante et leur tendance à confondre Poudlard avec un terrain de jeu), mais il se sentit tout de même attristé en apprenant que l'un d'entre eux avait été abattu à l'aube de sa jeunesse.

\- _Je ne le savais pas_ , confessa-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser quelques larmes naissantes, et esquissa un sourire navré en guise de réponse. À côté d'eux, les gens se promenaient et discutaient inlassablement.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?_ reprit-elle d'une voix devenue plus douce. _Juste l'histoire de quelques jours, voire une semaine ou deux.. Ce ne serait pas prudent de.._

\- _Je ne peux pas accepter_.

\- _Pourquoi donc ?_

\- _Parce que.. Parce que je ne mérite pas votre gentillesse_ , avoua-t-il franchement.

\- _Mais voyons, vous avez sauvé le monde des sorciers et.._

\- _Peut-être, mais.. Je vous ai également fait vivre un enfer à vous et vos amis, lorsque vous étiez encore à Poudlard,_ expliqua Severus en détournant brièvement le regard.

\- _C'est vrai_ , approuva Hermione en croisant les bras, tandis que son interlocuteur affichait un air légèrement surpris. _Mais Harry vous a pardonné, lui, alors pourquoi pas moi ?_ En entendant cela, l'ancien maître des potions ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. _Vous l'avez dit, non ? Poudlard, c'est fini pour vous,_ lui rappela-t-elle avec une expression suffisante. _J'aimerais juste m'assurer que votre santé continue de s'améliorer et que vous arrivez à vous réinsérer dans le monde des sorciers.. Ou même dans la vie tout court. Vous.._

\- _Oui, je sais, j'ai été dans le coma pendant près d'un an et demi,_ l'interrompit-il d'une voix monocorde, tout en levant les yeux vers un ciel entièrement coloré de bleu.

\- _Alors.. Est-ce que vous acceptez ma proposition ? J'habite justement dans un petit appartement à Londres.. On y est plutôt à l'étroit et je n'y suis pas souvent, mais.._

\- _D'accord._

\- _Je n'aime vraiment pas avoir à insister, mais.. Attendez, quoi ?_

\- _J'ai dis que j'acceptais_ , déclara Severus en se remettant à marcher. _Mais seulement pour quelques jours._

\- _Oh, mais c'est super,_ commença aussitôt Hermione en s'ajustant à son rythme. _Si je suis là pour veiller sur vous, vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier d'une quelconque rechute.. Et puis, vous n'aurez rien à payer chez moi, contrairement à dans un hôtel moldu. Vous pourrez même utiliser la magie ! J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas aussi grand qu'à Ste Mangouste.. D'ailleurs, je risque d'être souvent là-bas, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ma cheminée si jamais vous avez un souci.._

Severus soupira discrètement, regrettant presque la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

\- _Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Je n'ai pas encore donné mes conditions.._

\- _Vos conditions ?_

\- _Oui, mes conditions,_ répéta-t-il en rejetant en arrière un rideau de cheveux sombre (ils n'avaient plus l'air si gras que cela depuis que leur propriétaire ne pouvait plus concocter de potions). _Premièrement, j'exige que cet arrangement reste entre vous et moi. Personne ne doit être mis au courant.. Et encore moins Potter et Weasley_ , ajouta-t-il en la voyant froncer légèrement les sourcils. _L'un est tellement médiatisé, et l'autre tellement maladroit, que le ministère de la Magie ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à donner des interviews ou je ne sais quelle autre sottise.._

\- _C'est compris_ , accepta Hermione en hôchant vigoureusement la tête.

\- _Très_ _bien,_ lui répondit Severus qui l'observait désormais marcher à côté de lui.

\- _Ah, c'est par ici ! Il faut prendre à gauche, puis continuer tout droit, et ensuite.._

Décidément, si quelqu'un avait dit à Severus Rogue, il y a quelques années de cela, qu'il allait échapper de justesse à la morsure mortelle de Nagini, le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour ensuite partager un appartement avec Hermione Granger, et ce, après avoir passé un an et demi au royaume des morts.. Celui-ci aurait ri à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais en même temps, c'est elle-même qui l'avait voulu, et sa proposition pourrait très bien se révéler intéressante, voire même amusante..


	5. Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Severus avait temporairement emménagé chez Hermione, et si au début, Pattenrond se faisait une joie de le faire trébucher çà et là, il semblait désormais s'habituer peu à peu à la présence de son nouveau colocataire. La veille du quatrième jour, Hermione, qui rentrait de Ste Mangouste après une journée de travail fastidieuse, eut la surprise de retrouver l'animal confortablement installé sur les genoux de son invité, en train de ronronner de plaisir. Severus, lui, était allongé sur le canapé du salon, mais sa posture indiquait qu'il devait s'être assoupi inopinément. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, la jeune femme songea que son ancien rôle d'espion devait l'avoir habitué à des nuits courtes ou parfois sans sommeil. Le soir de son arrivée, elle lui avait gentiment proposé de lui laisser son propre lit, mais Severus, en bon gentleman qu'il était, avait refusé catégoriquement. Il avait donc préféré le canapé à ce dernier, qu'il avait ensuite agrandi d'un mouvement de baguette après avoir pris soin de fermer les rideaux ornant la fenêtre du salon. Hermione l'avait observé faire et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer la prudence dont il avait fait preuve. Quand les Weasley venaient lui rendre visite, ils ne faisaient jamais attention au voisinage tant ils avaient eu l'habitude de vivre chez les sorciers. D'ailleurs, cela avait un jour valu à George d'aller oublietter un moldu qui l'avait vu transformer sa tasse de thé en cochon d'inde. Hermione esquissa un sourire en se remémorant cet incident. C'était exactement le genre de chose qui devenait risible avec le temps.

D'un pas léger, la brune s'approcha du canapé et s'y agenouilla afin de caresser rapidement Pattenrond. Dehors, on pouvait entendre quelques hiboux hululer, tandis que l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait en cette nuit d'été. Au bout d'un certain temps, Hermione se tourna naturellement vers Severus et se mit à l'observer dans son sommeil. À bien y regarder, son ancien professeur, devenu récemment colocataire, n'était pas aussi vilain que cela. Certes, il avait un nez assez imposant et légèrement crochu.. Et son visage semblait constamment figé en une expression agacée.. Mais celui-ci possédait également de longs cils, ainsi que des lèvres fines. Décidément, ses camarades de Poudlard, telles que Lavande et Parvati par exemple, l'avaient souvent jugé trop sévèrement. Severus Rogue avait beau ne pas partager le physique avantageux de Gilderoy Lockhart, il le surpassait dans de nombreux domaines. Soudain, l'horloge de la salle à manger se mit à retentir doucement, mettant fin à ce moment d'admiration silencieuse. Hermione se leva alors, les joues légèrement rosies, puis recouvrit délicatement le concerné d'un plaid léger avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Là-bas, la jeune femme constata que son invité lui avait laissé de quoi dîner, et qu'il avait également joint un petit mot à son repas. Cette petite attention lui fit ressentir un élan d'affection à son égard, et elle se surprit à désirer sa compagnie plus que jamais.

Personne n'aurait osé l'imaginer, et pourtant, Severus Rogue représentait le colocataire idéal à bien des égards. Tout d'abord, l'ancien directeur de Serpentard avait l'habitude de se lever tôt le matin, et ce, même lorsqu'il veillait jusque tard dans la nuit. Certes, il n'allait pas jusqu'à apporter à son hôte le petit-déjeuner au lit, mais il passait une grande partie de son temps à s'occuper des tâches ménagères, en particulier lorsque celle-ci n'était pas là. D'ailleurs, il s'était rapidement révélé être un excellent cuisinier, et Hermione se régalait toujours lorsqu'elle goûtait aux plats qu'il avait préparés. Tout comme à Poudlard, Severus demeurait quelqu'un d'assez discret. En effet, la plupart du temps, seul le froissement de sa cape de sorcier, qui virevoltait derrière lui lorsqu'il traversait une pièce, trahissait sa présence ici. De plus, ce dernier utilisait peu la magie (ce qui réduisait le risque d'accident avec les voisins), et lorsqu'il se servait de la cuisine pour concocter une ou deux potions, il nettoyait toujours après lui. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle se sentait nettement moins seule depuis qu'il s'était installé ici. Ses sarcasmes l'amusaient malgré elle, et leurs échanges étaient toujours variés et intéressants. Par ailleurs, Severus était cultivé sur ce qui semblait être des centaines de sujets, et quelque part, il avait plus de conversation que Viktor, Ron et Cormac réunis.

\- _Oh_ , s'étonna Hermione en milieu de semaine, tandis qu'elle resserrait inconsciemment son étreinte sur les pages du dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Severus et elle étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon, à une place d'intervalle. Leurs verres, qui contenaient chacun un reste de jus d'oeillet rafraîchissant, étaient posés l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table qui s'étendait devant eux.

\- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ lui demanda Severus en quittant momentanément des yeux le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- _Eh bien, j'étais en train de lire un article sur les Harpies de Holyhead quand.._

\- _Vous vous intéressez au Quidditch ?_ l'interrompit-il dans un haussement de sourcil.

\- _De temps en temps,_ répondit vaguement Hermione en émergeant de derrière son journal. _En fait, Ginny joue dans cette équipe. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a surpris.._

\- _Je vous écoute_ , déclara Severus en posant « Le guide vénéneux de la nécromancie » à côté de son verre. Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire avant de s'expliquer.

\- _Je pensais que la Gazette ne publiait plus aucune rumeur.. Mais j'avais tort._

\- _Il faut bien divertir le peuple_ , ironisa-t-il en s'autorisant un rictus.

\- _Regardez ici,_ lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour lui montrer une photo placée en bas à droite, à la page huit. _Vous voyez ? Il y a un article sur Neville et Luna._

\- _Ah_ , répondit simplement Severus, soudain moins intéressé par le contenu de l'article.

\- _Eux aussi nous ont aidé à remporter la guerre_ , lui rappela Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Visiblement, elle se sentait davantage concernée par son manque d'enthousiasme que par le peu de distance qui les séparait désormais.

\- _Et qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?_

\- _Il me semble que Neville suit une formation d'Auror.. Et en ce qui concerne Luna, je crois qu'elle se spécialise en Magizoologie_.

\- _Et que font-ils dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?_

Severus avait jugé plus respectueux de poser la question, même si au fond, il se fichait éperdument d'en connaître la réponse. En vérité, le sorcier semblait davantage intéressé par la façon dont son interlocutrice s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle l'avait fait naturellement, sans le moindre mouvement de recul, comme s'ils avaient était amis et non de simples colocataires. À cette distance, il pouvait même sentir le parfum de sa chevelure lui caresser les narines. Était-ce de la vanille ou de la noix de coco ? Il était tellement absorbé par cette énigme qu'il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

\- _Eh bien, c'est idiot.. Mais il y a un article sur eux qui affirme qu'ils sortiraient ensemble_ , lui dit alors la brune en posant son index sous l'en-tête (celle-ci était composée de lettres majuscules qui s'agitaient entre elles tout en formant la phrase « Londubat et Lovegood n'ont pas besoin d'un Billywig pour flotter sur un nuage ! »). _Je ne sais pas si l'on peut faire confiance à la Gazette pour ce genre de chose,_ reprit-elle d'un air dubitatif, _mais si jamais c'est la vérité, alors je suis heureuse pour eux._

À cet instant, Luna posa la plante que Neville lui avait offerte et se mit à saluer Hermione comme si elle s'était trouvée dans la même pièce qu'eux. Neville, de son côté, lui adressa un sourire sincère, bien qu'il semblait un peu à l'étroit dans son cadre.

\- _Dites-moi, Hermione.._

\- _Oui, Severus ?_

\- _Comment se fait-il que vous ne sortiez pas avec Potter ou Weasley ?_

La concernée manqua de s'étouffer avec son reste de jus d'oeillet, si bien que Severus dû lui administrer plusieurs tapes dans le dos afin de l'aider à reprendre sa respiration. Une fois cela fait, cette dernière se mit à rire nerveusement sous le regard soucieux de Severus qui attrapa sa baguette pour rafraîchir la température fièvreuse du salon.

\- _Harry.. Harry est mon meilleur ami, mais ça s'arrête là,_ déclara Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aigüe pour être honnête. L'ancien maître des potions de Poudlard haussa les sourcils d'un air peu convaincu. Son regard était tellement intense qu'il lui aurait presque donné envie de disparaître derrière les épaisses pages de son journal. _Bon, très bien ! Je suppose que l'on aurait pu sortir ensemble autrefois.. Mais plus maintenant. Il est très heureux avec Ginny désormais. Et en ce qui concerne Ron.._

\- _Qu'a donc fait cet idiot ?_ s'enquit aussitôt Severus tout en se penchant pour attraper son verre. Hermione lui lança un regard faussement outré avant de se mettre à rire.

\- _Il n'a rien fait du tout_ , lui assura-t-elle alors en refermant délicatement les pages de son journal. _Enfin.. Peut-être que si.. Mais j'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé._ Cette fois-ci, Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, lui laissant ainsi l'opportunité d'entrer dans les détails si jamais elle le désirait. _Ron et moi, nous nous sommes mis en couple après la fin de la guerre.. Je l'avais embrassé dans le feu de l'action, vous voyez ? Mais la réalité nous a ensuite rattrapé.._

\- _Ce genre de comportement apparaît fréquemment en temps de guerre.. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on y pense. Durant ces périodes, certains sorciers se rapprochent et la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour se fait plus difficilement.. De ce fait, les gens se déclarent plus souvent leur flamme de peur de mourir au combat.._

\- _Exactement,_ répondit Hermione qui paraissait agréablement surprise par la sensibilité dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur. _Après mes études, j'ai voulu m'installer à Londres pour être plus proche de mes parents et également de mon lieu de travail. Mais Ron, de son côté, n'était pas prêt à quitter sa famille. Quelque part, c'était compréhensible avec la mort de Fred.. Mais.._

\- _Mais il vous a fait souffrir, c'est ça ?_

À cet instant, la jeune femme releva les yeux de son journal, s'accrochant malgré elle au regard de Severus comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier n'avait instauré aucun contact physique avec elle, mais son visage faisait désormais face au sien, révélant une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue auparavant.. Et qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais osé montrer à personne. On aurait dit que la compassion avait pris possession de son visage et en avait temporairement façonné les traits. Après un moment de silence passé à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, Hermione hôcha timidement la tête en guise d'approbation, et le duo échangea un sourire significatif. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Harry, son meilleur ami de toujours, ou à Ginny, son habituelle confidente. Et pour cause, elle avait eu peur de les ennuyer, ou pire, de causer des soucis à Ron.. Et voilà qu'elle en discutait tranquillement avec Severus Rogue dans son salon, par une belle après-midi d'été, et qu'il l'écoutait attentivement et la comprenait comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait.

\- _Un peu, oui,_ avoua-t-elle finalement sans le quitter des yeux. _C'est juste que.. Il ne pensait pas assez à moi. J'avais dû abandonner mes parents au début de la guerre et j'ai bien cru que je ne les reverrais plus jamais.. Alors j'avais besoin de les retrouver._

\- _C'est compréhensible_ , répondit-il avec sincérité, tandis que le pouce de sa main droite caressait lentement la surface de son verre.

\- _De toute façon, nous nous disputions sans cesse_ , poursuivit Hermione en soupirant. _Je pense qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour une relation sérieuse. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai quitté. Après cet incident, il ne m'a plus adressé la parole pendant des jours, mais je pense que c'était plus par gêne qu'autre chose. Tout va mieux entre nous maintenant._

\- _Voilà qui répond à ma question._

Là-dessus, ils échangèrent un dernier regard silencieux, suivi d'un sourire léger, mais complice. On aurait dit que ce petit moment de partage avait changé quelque chose entre les deux sorciers. En effet, l'atmosphère semblait différente, et si d'ordinaire, Severus aurait jugé préférable de se retrancher dans son propre monde, il se trouvait désormais incapable de suivre ses propres habitudes. L'ancien maître des potions n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se détourner du sourire qu'il avait devant lui, et il n'avait aucune envie de se distancer de cette présence réconfortante. Jamais il n'aurait pensé réagir ainsi devant quelqu'un.. Et encore moins devant Hermione Granger.

\- _Merci de m'avoir écoutée, Severus,_ lui dit-elle en se levant, tandis que Pattenrond traversait la pièce en mâchonnant ce qui semblait être un bouchon de bièraubeurre.

\- _Non, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous remercier._

\- _Pourquoi donc ?_

\- _Pour m'avoir jugé digne de confiance_ , répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Hermione le considéra longuement, l'esprit ailleurs. Severus Rogue la dépassait aisément d'une vingtaine de centimètres, mais il ne l'intimidait plus comme dans le temps. Au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, ce qui était assez étrange étant donné qu'elle était censée veiller sur lui, et non l'inverse. Avec un tel don en matière de légilimancie, il lui aurait suffi d'un seul regard pour tout connaître d'elle, mais ce dernier avait préféré échanger en sa compagnie. Il s'était intéressé à elle et lui avait apporté son soutien.. Tel l'ami qu'il avait fini par devenir en quelques semaines.

\- _Je ne vous savais pas aussi curieux, Severus,_ le taquina-t-elle alors.

\- _Curieux ? Non, c'est juste que.._

\- _Oui ?_

Un peu plus loin, Pattenrond semblait avoir délaissé son dernier jouet pour se consacrer à l'étude de leur conversation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son nouveau colocataire avait l'air embarrassé, ni pourquoi sa propriétaire attendait sa réponse avec une certaine impatience. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

\- _Vous méritez quelqu'un qui vous rendra heureuse, c'est tout._

La jeune femme se sentit rougir en entendant ces quelques mots, mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de formuler une réponse. En effet, quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte.

\- _Hermione ! Tu es là ?_ s'exclama une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait très bien.

\- _On passait dans le coin et on s'est dit que nous allions te rendre une petite visite !_

« _Par le caleçon de Merlin_ » pensa aussitôt la propriétaire des lieux. « _Harry et Ron n'auraient pas pu choisir un pire moment pour passer à l'improviste.._ »


End file.
